


Nightmares

by lMysticWindl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lMysticWindl/pseuds/lMysticWindl
Summary: Qrow wakes up due to a nightmare, screaming and crying. It's up to TaiYang to try and make him feel better. A.N.G.S.T. with a F.L.U.F.F.Y. end





	

Qrow screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. Clutching his head in pain, he started to whimper and cry. All while trying not to wake up the man next to him. But that turned out to be too big of a feat, as Tai Yang woke up and reached out towards Qrow. 

"Qrow? Are you alright?" 

"I-I'm fine, just go back to sleep, Tai." Qrow heaved, trying to sound normal. He hated worrying Tai Yang. It always made him feel worse. It always made him believe the words his father had said. It always made him believe he was a burden that could be tossed away at any second.

"Screw that. Qrow I'm no moron. What's wrong? Nightmares? Phantom Pains? Wounds acting up? Would you like some water?" Tai Yang asked, now fully awake and ready to take care of Qrow. 

"Yes to all the above?" Qrow said in a voice so hesitant and skittish it made Tai Yang furrow his brows even more, in worry.

"Alright, stay put." Tai Yang frowned even more when he didn't get a reply. Even when he gets like this Qrow would always try saying with a joking tone, 'Where else would I go?'. Signing, Tai Yang walked out of the room and grabbed something to drink and medicine.

While he was gone, Qrow started shaking, his mind started replaying every possible event that had ever been bad. He hadn't had one of this nights since Summer left and Raven died, but now they were back. His father's 'bad days', his uncle's 'training', his first boyfriend, his first date, his battles, his fights, his wounds, people he met and couldn't save....there was more. A whole lot more. Qrow started crying even harder, if that was possible. He barely registered the dampness on the bed as he continued to weep while clutching his head in pain and trying to cover his ears. It didn't work. He could still hear the sounds of battle and the words used to describe him. Squeezing his eyes shut didn't work either, all he continued to see were the people begging for help or grimms rearing their ugly heads at him. Gasping and clutching his stomach in pain, Qrow doubled over on himself. 

"Qrow?" Tai Yang asked as he got back into the room. "Oh no." Tai Yang murmured as he got closer. It was a well known fact that Qrow hated the light so he had left it off, but even in the dark he could see what was happening to Qrow. And once he saw hunched over form along with his excessive shaking and gripping of his head, he knew. Tai Yang knew what was happening. It only happened before, once. This was bad. "Qrow, focus on my voice and only my voice. Remover how we met? Remember the day we first talked to each other? The first words we said to each other? Qrow do you remember when that was?" Qrow only shook harder, this was really bad. And Tai Yang XiaoLong had no idea what to do. 

"T-Tai" it came out as a stutter but Tai Yang was glad that he finally got something out of Qrow. 

"What?" Tai Yang murmured, rearranging himself so that he was draped over the hunched man.

"I'm sorry." Qrow croaked, his voice hoarse and empty. 

Tai Yang felt his heart clench in worry as he softly stoke Qrow's untamable hair. "It's fine, Qrow, you don't need to apologize. It'll all be fine just breathe. Breathe Qrow. Breathe." Tai Yang gently removed Qrow's hands from his ear and continued to murmur into Qrow's ear as he continued to shake. After a good hour of Tai Yang mumbling sweet and reassuring words into his ear, Qrow called down.

"I'm sorry Tai, I'm so sorry you have to deal with me." Qrow croaked miserably as he leaned into Tai Yang's embrace.

"Never be sorry, Qrow. Never. You understand? You were the one there for me when Summer and Raven left. You were there for me to pick up the kids when I collapsed. You were there for me. It's my turn to be there for you." Tai said , stroking Qrow's hair.

"I was there for you because I was hopelessly in love with you." Qrow mumbled into Tai Yang's chest. They were now positioned with Qrow in Tai Yang's lap, with Tai Yang's arm wrapped around him and the other one on his hair. 

"Yeah well now it's the other way around."

"Nope. Last time I checked I was still the one hopelessly in love with you." Qrow said and Tai Yang could feel Qrow's smirk on his chest and let out an internal relieved sign. 

"Well I guess we're both hopelessly in love with each other." 

"I guess." Qrow mumbled and started to move. "Tai. I'm tired." 

"And so am I. We can sleep now but you will tell me what happened in the morning." It was not a question it was a statement.

"Whatever." Qrow mumbled and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he slept, missing Tai Yang's soft "I love you."


End file.
